the_legend_of_starfoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud (フォックス・マクラウド Fokkusu Makuraudo?) is an anthropomorphic video game character and the chief protagonist of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Fox_(series) Star Fox series]. He was created and designed by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takaya Imamura. As his name implies, he is a red fox and the main character of the franchise. In each game the player controls Fox, usually in his Arwing with a few games such as Star Fox Adventures and Star Fox: Assault where you mainly control him on the ground in many occasions. He is the leader of the Star Fox team, and is joined by his wingmates on various missions. In the English release of Star Fox 64, he was voiced by Mike West. In both the Japanese release of Star Fox 64 and Super Smash Bros., Fox's voices were done by Shinobu Satōchi (speaking in English with a Japanese accent for the English version for S''uper Smash Bros/Super Smash Bros Melee''). For English dialogue of Super Smash Bros. Melee and Star Fox Adventures, Fox's voice was done by Rare's Steve Malpass. In Star Fox: Assault, his voice was done by Jim Walker in the English release and by Kenji Nojima in the Japanese release. Nojima reprised his role for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as did Walker for the English version. In Star Fox 64 3D, he is voiced by Takashi Ōhara in Japanese. Abilities *Fox has proven to be fast-footed, highly dexterous, and an elite at dogfighting. He is also skilled with weaponry such as his Blaster. When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Fox can pull off painful punches, powerful kicks, strong grapples, and deadly throws. *Fox's blaster allows him to pick up targets from a distance without any worry of needing to get close. It has a high fire rate, but lacks good knockback. *Fox has a device known as a Reflector, which can (as the name suggests) reflect projectiles and certain object back towards the direction they came from. It can also be used at close range to repel or push foes. *Fox can light himself on fire and rocket into his desired direction with a move known as a "FireFox" attack. *Fox can also pull off an illusion attack, where he jumps forwards at the speed of light, leaving trails of himself behind; which sends any foes caught in the attack flying in the air. The Legend Of Starfox: Season 1 (SSBM) After the events of Star Fox 64, the StarFox team find themselves wandering the Lylat System looking for a job. One day, a strange meteorite lands in city of Corneria. When StarFox and his team investigate it, they find a strange golden object in the pit. Fox and Falco pull it out as it starts glowing. They soon find themselves in complete darkness, then meeting up with a princess. The girl reveals herself to be Princess Zelda, and that she and Link have been captured by Ganondorf. Zelda gives them the task of finding the Triforce Pieces and saving the universe from destruction. With no time left to spare, the StarFox team blast off into space. The Legend Of Starfox:Season 2(SSBB) The Legend Of Starfox:Season 3(SSB 3DS/Wii U) Category:Main characters Category:Heroes